poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and Peter's discovery
Here's how Brian and Peter's discovery goes in Sirens and Dragon Sirens Part 1. see Brian and Peter fishing near by an old cave Peter's rode shakes Peter: Hey! I got a bite! it in to be a Tuna A Tuna! Brian: We already caught 2 Tuna's Peter: it go There's gotta be something we can do. the 2 hear singing voices Brian: What's that? Peter: I don't know. hear it again Brian: Sounds like it's coming from the cave. Let's check it out. the engine and went inside Grab a torch. a flashlight Peter: Right. his own followed the voices and see people staring at something Brian: AH! Peter: AH! What's this? Brian: How should I know? It's weird. Peter: sees something Oh, my God! Brian, look! Do you see what I see? Brian: The Sirens! see the Dazzlings :Dazzle ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Now you've fallen under our spell :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Dazzle ::Listen to the sound of my voice :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Captured in the web of my song :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Soon you'll all be singing along :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh, whoa, oh :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Dazzle ::Spell Peter: PAH!! Big deal! You call that singing?! Now, Lois my wife she can sing. It makes angels weep and the mountains meet heaven! But you, your tune is cheap, unfinished, and often duff! Adagio Dazzling: Well, looks like we've got two man who don't adore us. Peter: Adore you? I'm not gonna adore you! Brian: and face palms Peter, shut up! Peter: No, you shut up! I'm gonna show them singing. sinning I Need a Hero Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need Chorus I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life Larger than life... Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach Like a fire in my blood Chorus I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a Hero ! Brian: Are you done? Cause that took like 88 minutes! Adagio Dazzling: Seize them! Blaze and Sonata Dusk then sing to their slaves slazes then head for Brian and Peter Brian: You seriously had to sing that song? Peter: Shrek It's on my to do list! Take that side. I take this one. Brian: Right! tackles some but is punched and is thrown to some jewelry Brian: Peter! tries to punch one but is blocked and then punched by 2 of the slaves Peter punches one as one was preparing to punch Brian slaves then beat the crap out of the 2. And then defeated Adagio Dazzling: laughs Aria Blaze: You are nerds. Adagio Dazzling: Hang them up. and Aria's slaves then hang them by their feet Brian: Oh, ca'mon! Peter: I don't feel so good. down below Brian: Eh... splats on the Dazzlings (unseen) Aria: Ew! It's on me! and Peter laugh Aria: Oh, you think it's funny?! into her siren form I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!!! Brian: No, no, wait! We have parasites! Peter: Yeah, deadly ones that make your eyes gorge out! Sonata: Really? Brian: Yeah, yeah! And the ones that make you vomit your guts out! Aria Blaze: back to human Just keep your mouths shut! Adagio Dazzling: Come on, girls. We got singing to do. sat in there thrones and voal Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes